Made of Stone
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Takes place after the movie. Koda is a vampire from the game 'Vampire Slaying 101' and he's barely got any friends outside his own game. Until Vanellope meets him and offers to become one of the many new friends Koda will make. Rated K for Vampire related themed.
1. Koda

A/N: Here's a longer story about Wreck-it Ralph, and it takes place after the movie, and my one-shot 'Lullaby' which, still is open for reviews. I thought I'd add a different kind of video game creature in Vanellope's life, besides, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun. Enjoy!

Koda's P.O.V.

My name is Koda, and I am a vampire. The game I come from is a first-person shooter game called 'Vampire Slaying 101'. It was installed in October when a lot of horror related games were placed in there, in honor of Halloween. And my game and the other horror related games were pretty popular in Litwak's arcade, that they decided to keep them there.

Now let me tell you a little bit about myself, I am sixteen years old, probably the youngest vampire in my own game, it sucks knowing you're gonna stay sixteen years old forever, but I'm not gonna complain, it's kinda nice being forever a teenager. I have really pale skin, I guess you could say my skin was white as snow. I have dark circles under my eyes, reason being... vampires don't sleep. I always cover up my hair with a black beanie, but there is a black bang that covers my right eye. My eyes are really pale shade of light blue, and I always wear the same thing every day, ironic considering the fact that video game characters don't have much options for their wardrobe, they're always programmed with a signature outfit. My outfit is a black long-sleeve shirt, faded black jeans (Faded enough to be the color gray), old black running shoes, black fingerless gloves (I know, I'm obsessed with the color black) and then there's the good luck charm I wear around my neck, it's a necklace I made out of scraps, it's a dog-tag chain with a lock on it (The kind of lock that doesn't have a combination on it, it has a key hole at the bottom).

I was pretty tired today, my game was getting very popular, with the final 'Twilight' movie coming out, that battle sequence just wanted the 'Twi-hards' to get more of that great vampire violence. And it was about time the arcade closed too, because it was that one time of year where Litwak's would be closing up for Thanksgiving, and yes, even the holidays in December. We all deserved a break, even vampires. So I just went over to game central station, and went right over to the Tapper's bar service game and took my seat at the counter.

"Hey" I said to Pyramid head, who was sitting right next to me. This is Pyramid head, he's my best friend, in fact, my only friend. My game was neighbor to his game 'Silent Hill: Homecoming'. We even have conversations sometimes. Tapper came up and asked me.

"Hey Koda, so what can I get you tonight?"

"For me, I'll take a pitcher of root beer. You know what make that four pitchers, two for me, and two for Pyramid head"

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Tapper then went to go get our drinks and serve other counters.

"Rough day?" Pyramid head asked.

"You don't know the half of it. I'm always busy because of the last 'Twilight' movie that came out"

"I'm not all that busy, 'Silent Hill: Revelation 3D' came out, and we get a lot of players, but not the same amount 'Vampire Slaying 101' gets" Tapper then handed us our drinks and left to see to another counter. Pyramid head and I did a small toast and took small sips off our drinks. We then saw the most unusual group come into the bar. I recognized the big one wearing red overalls and red shirt as Wreck-it Ralph, and right next to him was Fix-it Felix Jr. I was familiar with their game. And I noticed a little girl come in, I could tell she was from 'Sugar rush' because she had sprinkles in her hair, and a minty colored hoodie. And there was another character from 'Sugar rush' come in with her, she wore a helmet with a lit candle wick on the top. I noticed the girl with sprinkles in her hair look at me, I pretended to take a sip of my drink and not notice her.

"Hey, Candlehead" I heard her say to her friend.

"Yes, what can I do for you President Vanellope ma'am?" so Vanellope was her name? That was a cute name. I used my enhanced hearing power to listen in on their conversation.

"Who's the pale guy sitting next to Pyramid head?"

"That's one of the vampires from the horror game 'Vampire Slaying 101', I believe his name is Koda"

"Koda, huh? That's a nice name" I felt kinda flattered about how she complimented my name. I then pretended to just notice her and look at her and smile, showing my fangs, and waved 'hello' with my 'Nosferatu' fingered hand. She waved back, showing a toothy smile. She walked up to me and sat down right next to me.

A/N: Vanellope just walked right up and sat down right next to Koda, and he's a little bit nervous. What do you think is gonna happen? Please review, thanks!


	2. Invite

A/N: I've been working on henchmen for the bad guy for this story, and I know what to do now, enjoy the second chapter!

Koda P.O.V.

That Vanellope kid just sat down next to me at the counter and just tapped my arm, I didn't wanna keep her waiting for a response.

"Sup? Name's Koda" I told her while I sipped my drink again.

"I already know who you are, and my name is Vanellope Von Schweetz, president of 'Sugar Rush'"

"President huh? That's pretty cool"

"I hear you don't get outside your own game too much, huh?"

"I'm a sixteen year old vampire, that's gonna stay sixteen forever, and I'm always busy because there's a lot of 'Twilight' fans playing my game. So I really don't have much time for anything except coming here to let the root beer flood all my troubles away"

"Wow, that is pretty tiring. So what's Koda short for?" she asked me.

"It's short for Hakoda"

"I like Koda better"

"Thanks, I guess" I offered her my second drink, she happily accepted it and chugged the whole thing down in one gulp, then she burped the loudest burp that it caught the attention of the whole bar.

"Woah, that was awesome" I complimented her on the burp. I was serious, if they ever held a contest for a burp that big were to get the attention of every last bar patron, then you can count on this kid being the winner. She then pulled something out of her mint colored hoodie pocket.

"What's that?" I asked while sipping my drink again.

"It's for you, I'm inviting you to a party that's being held in 'Fix-it Felix Jr.'

"Thank you, when is it?"

"It's tonight! I hope you'll come"

"Sure thing" I then heard that 'Wreck-it Ralph' guy call out to Vanellope.

"See ya there!" Vanellope then ran out the bar with her friends. I looked at the invitation and decided it was best for me to go to that party. I only come out of my game to go to the bar every once in a while, maybe this party will change that.

About an hour later, I left the bar after a few more drinks and took a tram to Game Central Station, and then took the tram to 'Fix-it Felix Jr'. The elevator had a little note on the buttons that directed me to the party, so I pushed the button that took me to the penthouse floor. As soon as I stepped out the elevator, who else to be waiting for me but Vanellope and some tall blonde woman wearing warrior's armor.

"Koda!" she called out as soon as she saw me.

"You made it"

"Told ya I would, who's you're friend?" I asked pointing to her warrior friend.

"This is St. Calhoun, from 'Hero's Duty' and the wife of Fix-it Felix Jr. himself!" Calhoun then nodded as a hello gesture. Vanellope then tugged on my pant leg and she lead me into the party. As soon as Calhoun, Vanellope, and I walked in, we saw a bunch of people dancing on the dance floor.

"Fix-it Felix! Whoop! Whoop! Fix-it Felix! Whoop! Whoop!" people were cheering as they danced along with the repairman in blue. Felix then stepped off the dance floor and then let Ralph dance.

"Wreck-it Ralph! Whoop! Whoop! Wreck-it Ralph! Whoop! Whoop!" I hid a laugh by tucking my lips into my mouth. There were a lot of video game characters there. Pac-man was hogging all the shrimp cocktails, the nicelanders were all chatting with each other or dancing, Slender man only got invited because he agreed he'd stop bugging the other characters for $20, either he kept bugging them for pleasure or he was stuck on '$20 mode'. I decided to just lay low and sit down at the table with Vanellope.

A/N: Okay, now we'll get the return of a familiar villain in the next chapter, and we'll get his new henchmen that are more badder than the Cybugs! Please review, thanks.


	3. Turbo

A/N: Technically the bad guy that's gonna be introduced in this story is gonna be a familiar bad guy from the movie, and the henchmen, as I said before, are gonna be more different. Enjoy!

Koda P.O.V.

Everybody is on the dance floor except for Vanellope and I. I've never been the one for dancing, I can dance but I prefer to keep it to myself. Everybody then started screaming and turned their attention to the window when it was broken and somebody looking like a bug with a freakishly large head. This creature thing or whatever the heck he was was staring at Vanellope and started to speak.

"You! You're coming with me, glitch!" he tried to grab her arm, but I smacked it off and then was surrounded by Calhoun, Ralph, and Felix.

"What do you want this time Turbo? And I thought you were dead!" Ralph said with his best angry look on. Seriously, it was enough to make me tremble in fear, and I'm a creature of the night, I was usually the once being feared by the players of my game, except for the 'Twilight' fans.

"That diet cola beam you sent me through just transported me to a different game on the other side of the arcade, and kept myself locked away in that game until I finally had a plot for revenge!" he explained.

"What plan would that be you cybug scum?" Calhoun shouted at him while she pulled out a gun. I could tell that there was no fooling around with this chick.

"I'm going to take that little glitch hostage and make her pay for destroying all my hard work to get me back into a game as a racer!"

"Like we would ever let you touch her!" Felix exclaimed while pulling out a huge mallet. Wait, what happened to that golden hammer he had? Oh well.

"I knew buffoons like you would try to get in my way, that's why I came up with my latest army!" Turbo then put his lips together and whistled really loudly. The next thing I knew we were surrounded by a bunch of chrome robotic skeletons with glowing green eyes.

"Say hello to the Bone Drones!"

"Did you pick that name because they looked like skeletons, or did you just pick the name because you loved the fact that it rhymed?" I asked with my best unamused tone.

"A little of both, mostly the rhyming part! Now enough talk and hand over that little brat or face my wrath!"

"Over my already dead body!" I shouted out.

"Oh really?" he asked in a taunting manner,

"Really! Now get out before I kick you straight in the cheat codes!" I said. All the nicelanders, and Slender man were all going 'Ohhhhhhhh you got burned!' on him. What were we? A bunch of high school students?

"Oh now I'm really scared" he was being sarcastic that time.

"Attack!" he then shouted, and those Bone Drone things obeyed. They started going Kung-fu craziness on all four of us! One of those drones sneaked it's way past us and tried to take Vanellope.

"Master will be pleased with me once I take you to him all wrapped in chains!" the drone shouted straight into the girl's face. I jumped behind Pac-man, and kicked him in the back with my boot. A bunch of pellets from his game started coming out his mouth and it struck the Bone Drone in the back numerous times. Then a big blinking pellet came out and took it's head off.

"Alright, who's next?" I was acting tough that one time. Oh great, another drone? This once pounced on Vanellope and gave a shreik to her face, she was terrified and on the verge of tears. I took up one of the fold up chairs and hit the drone numerous times until it stopped working. I helped her up and took her to a closet. I placed a Nosferatu finger to my mouth and did a 'Shhh' gesture. Ralph then came over to me.

"Good thinking with making Pac-man yack up his pellets to kill that one drone"

"Thanks" I said, admiring his compliment. Turbo and the bone drones then started retreating.

"I'll be back! With even more Bone Drones, and then that glitching brat will be mine!" those were the last words he said before flying out. I knocked on the door and gave Vanellope the signal to come out. She came out and started hugging Ralph's leg.

"What are we gonna do? He'll know to look for her in 'Sugar Rush' we need tactics! A new strategy!" Calhoun was right. I then spoke up.

"I've got an idea, I'll have Vanellope stay with me in my game until Turbo's a goner once more" Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun shared looks with each other and nodded.

"Alright, we're proceeding with your plan!" Ralph said.

A/N: Turbo being back spells bad news huh? I got the idea for the Bone Drones from the terminators and Boneys from the upcoming zombie movie 'Warm Bodies'. Hope you're all looking forward to seeing more! Please review, thanks.


	4. Welcome to 'Vampire Slaying 101'

A/N: Wazzup my fellow writers, it's Shinigamilover2 here! Returning with a new chapter of 'Made of Stone'. Hope you all enjoy!

Koda P.O.V.

Vanellope and I were standing at the entrance to my game. She was saying goodbye to her friends.

"I'll miss ya, Feather head" she said giving Ralph a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too dirt spewer" Ralph said returning her hug. As soon as she said goodbye to her other friends, she hopped on the tram with me and we left for 'Vampire Slaying 101'. The tram finally arrived in my game, it was foggy most of the time and everything was like a barren wasteland, but there was a city where the game took place. I looked at Vanellope and spoke.

"Act like a vampire, and nobody here will recognize you as a human" I then started walking through the game just saying nothing with my eyes looking like they're sulking.

"Uhhhhh, uhhhhh" Vanellope was moaning, what was she doing that for? I looked behind me to see that Vanellope was letting some drool fall from her mouth, her arms were sticking out like a mummy, her eyes were widened. I face palmed myself and put Vanellope's arms down.

"That's not acting like a vampire, that's acting like a zombie"

"Sorry" she said in a soft, girly tone.

"Never mind, I've got another idea"

"What's that?" I then pulled out some chains from a nearby dumpster and there was a lock with a key in it. I tied her up and locker her in my grip.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she struggled to break free from the chains.

"Vampires take humans for their blood, so they'll think I took you for your blood"

"What if I told the other vampires the truth?" she game me a smirk, a creepy, evil smirk. I then pulled out some duct tape from the dumpster tore a piece off, and placed it over her mouth.

"Mmmmffffff! Mmmmffffff!" I couldn't hear what she was saying through the tape, it worked alright. I then picked her up by the chain and she was saying 'put me down and untie me' through the tape that was on her mouth. I gotta remind myself never to do that again. As soon as we arrived at my place, which is pretty much an abandoned apartment, I took the tape off Vanellope's mouth.

"Some way to treat guests, Koda"

"Sorry" I then took the key out of my pocket and unlocked the chains that bound her. She rubbed her arms in an uncomfortable manner. Those chains around her arms must have been pretty uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She lifted her shirt sleeves up to show some red rashes above her elbows.

"Does it hurt?" she touched the rashes, only to wince her eyes in pain. She nodded. I went over to a kitchen drawer to bring out a first-aid kit. I then took some neosporin and rubbed it on the rashes.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked while she was sitting on the couch while I rubbed in the ointment.

"Stings a little bit, but I'm sure I'll be fine" I smiled in reply. I then took some medical cloth and wrapped both rashes in it.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you" she said as she rolled her sleeves down. I put the first-aid kit away, and showed her to her guest room.

"It looks nice" she complimented the room. It was dark blue wallpaper, and it had a queen bed in a mahogany bed frame. The nightstands where the lamps stood were mahogany as well.

"Don't you have a bed?" she asked.

"No, I don't sleep"

"Never?"

"Never" she then came over to me and looked at my dark circles.

"How can you have any kind of dream if you can't sleep? It must be horrific isn't it?"

"Not really, I daydream whenever I'm off duty"

"It's not the same as regular dreaming though"

"It's not, but you wouldn't believe the things I dream of" I was then interrupted by Vanellope's stomach rumbling.

"Hungry?" I asked while setting her suitcase on the bed.

"Yeah, what's for dinner?" I laughed a little bit and went straight to the kitchen.

A/N: Was this one a good one for ya? I was busy today, getting Christmas presents for my friends and all. Please review, thanks.


	5. Restlessness

A/N: Hello, and here we have another chapter here. I'm gonna be completely honest with you right now, I am very tired right now, reason being... I was Christmas shopping for my friends. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Koda P.O.V.

Vanellope was tucked in bed and I just laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling covered with chipping gray paint. I heard the door opening, that meant Vanellope woke up and was getting out of bed.

"Koda?" she said in an innocent tone of voice.

"Yes, what is it?" my concentration of staring at the ceiling was broken. She was tugging at her navy blue pajamas and was holding a blanket and pillow.

"Is it okay if I sleep in the recliner?"

"Why, is the bed uncomfortable?"

"No, it's quite comfy, but I feel more protected if I'm near you" I didn't expect her to say that. I shrugged and said.

"Sure" I then wrapped the blanket around her and tucked her in. I laid back down on the couch and stared at the paint chipped ceiling again. I looked to see Vanellope was sleeping and kept looking at her. She snored loudly and woke up, I swiped my head back.

"Don't be creepy, don't be creepy, don't be creepy" I whispered to myself as a scold. She looked to me and giggled a little bit.

"You're weird Koda, you know that?"

"I get that a lot from the other vampires" I said sarcastically.

"What kind of insane, weirdo vampire are you?"

"The kind that only has you for a friend" I laughed as I said that a little bit.

"Still qualifies as a weirdo in my book" we then started to laugh so loud that it caught the attention of a few other vampires.

"Do you mind Koda? I'm trying to sleep here!" one of them said.

"Yeah Koda, just because you don't sleep, it doesn't mean the rest of us don't! So shut your potato trap!" that was said by the Irish vampire who lived down the street from here.

"Oh shut up!" I shouted in a mocking Irish accent. Vanellope was laughing out loud over that.

"Shut your potato trap, and I'll those already trapped potatoes to make some chips!" she was laughing like crazy, and she was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Careful,laugh too hand and ye'll wet yerself lassie!" she laughed and laughed and laughed. I calmed down as soon as she calmed down. She then laughed herself to sleep. And I went back to staring at the ceiling of falling paint chips.

"Knock knock" I heard whispering.

"Knock knock!"

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Boo"

"Boo who?"

"Aww, looks like the mean and scary vampire is a huge cry baby!" she giggled in a sleepy kind of tone. I then laughed a little and went over to the recliner and patted her head.

"Go to sleep short stuff, we can have some more fun in the morning" she yawned after my sentence and just went to sleep. And then, I went back to staring endlessly at the ceiling.

A/N: Well, there it is! And I think we might have a little love story going on. It's a love story baby just say yes! (Taylor Swift reference LOL) Anyways, please review, thanks.


	6. Goofing

A/N: Well, I have decided not to do a love story for this chapter, because we're getting way too many love stories for my stories. Also, be sure to read and review my new 'Wreck-it Ralph' song-fic 'I dreamed a dream'. Enjoy!

Koda P.O.V.

Vanellope and I had breakfast the next morning and we just decided to hang out today, nobody would be coming into the arcade for a while, so there would be no quarter alerts all day.

"What's this?" Vanellope asked me as she sat at the coffee table with her bowl of cereal. In her hand was a CD in a case.

"That is one of my favorite songs to dance to" I took the CD out of her hand softly and I smiled.

"You wanna hear it?" I offered. She nodded and placed her spoon in her bowl. I then walked over to the stereo and put the CD in and Vanellope and I started dancing. I started dancing like crazy and as for Vanellope she laughed at the way we were both dancing.

"That was so much fun!" Vanellope cheered collapsing on the floor. I laughed at her peppy, childish behavior. I looked at the full bottles of soda right there and looked to Vanellope.

A moment later, the both of us had six bottles of sodas in front of us.

"Okay, the first one to drink all six of these bottles is the winner!"

"Deal!" we uncapped our first bottle and we chugged down like crazy. The next few bottles later, I wasn't feeling anything in my body that made me hyper. Vanellope on the other hand was breathing loudly and her eyes were twitching.

"Bathroom" she said, and boy did she run to that bathroom like heck. She came out two minutes later.

"Koda, let's see who's the strongest. Me or you" she shouted and placed her left arm on the table, and the right behind her back. I did the same thing but with my right arm on the table. I knew she wanted to arm wrestle.

"1" I started the count.

"2" Vanellope said the next number.

"3!" we said together. Vanellope was giving it all she got, and so was I. It was about twelve minutes and we still didn't have our winner. Finally, it was I that pinned Vanellope's small arm onto the table.

"Koda, you cheater"

"Me? How did I cheat?"

"I'm not sure, but I just assume you cheated!" It was pretty obvious that all that soda had gone straight to her head. She then fell onto the carpet again and laughed louder than she did last night.

"I think it's the soda, it's gone straight to that sugary mind of yours" I told her.

"I can take a little soda, Koda" she laughed after rhyming soda and my name into one sentence. I apparently didn't find it amusing, so I just smirked in the slightest bit of annoyance.

"I don't think that's funny"

"Oh come on, lighten up man!"

"You need to lighten up on all that Soda Vanellope" I was running out of comeback lines.

"Just, go finish your cereal" I said while rubbing my temples with my Nosferatu fingered hands. She took a bite out of it and she spat it out with widened eyes.

"Cereal is so nasty when it's gone soggy" she said muffled with her sleeve wiping off her tongue.

"Tell me about it" I opened my mouth and pointed one of my fingers at the inside of my mouth to make a vomiting gesture.

A/N: Well there you have it, chapter 6, hope you guys all liked it. I'll be doing even more song-fics, so I hope you all will be looking forward to them. Please review, thanks.


	7. Movie night

A/N: Well, it's official, my story has become very popular. Before I start the chapter you are about to read, I recommend to you all reading my newest and most saddest 'Wreck-it Ralph' song-fic yet 'I dreamed a dream' with the song of the same title used in 'Les Miserables'. Now onto the story! Enjoy!

Koda P.O.V.

It's been about a week now, and Vanellope is still staying with me in my apartment because her friends haven't caught Turbo and his Bone Drones yet. And I figured they'd be done by the end of this week. I didn't mind having Vanellope around, but she is the reason that my 'Fruit Loops' went missing. That kid literally took a giant funnel and poured the cereal and milk at the same time and it all went down into her small body. Don't even get me started on the time I gave her a sip of my coffee with a few drops of blood in it and she spat the brownish, reddish liquid on the carpet.

"Vanellope!" I called to her from the living room. She glitched into the room and nearly startled me to death. She started doing that now, and I was getting tired of being scared by her teleporting, and I was usually the one scaring my game's players.

"What's up?" she asked, not caring if I nearly had a heart attack, ironic considering my heart is no longer beating, neither do I show a pulse.

"There's a movie I like coming on, you wanna watch it?"

"What's it called?"

"It's called 'Scream' you in?"

"Sure!" I then got up from my seat and made some popcorn. As soon as it was done I placed all the popcorn in a huge bowl that was big enough for Vanellope and I to share.

"Alright, popcorn's done" I said sitting next to Vanellope as she wrapped herself in my maroon 'Snuggie'. Aw man, I liked that thing. Vanellope was biting on her nails as soon as the killer called the girl 'Blondie' as a hint that she was being watched by the killer.

"You scared yet?" I asked her while smirking and hiding snickering.

"N-no, I'm just anxious to see what's gonna happen" she said. Anxious my butt, liar. As soon as the killer sunk his knife into the teen, Vanellope started screaming like a little girl (Oh the irony).

"That's showing your scared"

"I am not scared" she screamed again after seeing the girl hanging from a tree with her intestines hanging out of an open cut on her stomach.

"Not scared huh? What do ya call what you just did there?"

"Okay, you got me! I was scared" she crossed her arms and showed a cute little pouty face. I laughed with a smirk on my pale as snow face still. Now there was a scene where the killer was chasing a girl up the stairs and Vanellope was stuffing her mouth with popcorn nervously.

"You look so hilarious and stupid" I said to Vanellope. She ignored me and kept stuffing her face with the popcorn. I turned the TV off and she spoke back in outrage.

"What you do that for? I wanna see if the killer gets her or not!" I shook my head with a little smile on my face.

"Ralph will kill me if you have nightmares about that guy" I then picked Vanellope up and dropped her off in the guest bed.

"Goodnight Vanellope"

"Goodnight Koda" I then shut the door and left her to sleep. Now it was back to doing another night of what I always do, staring at the paint chipped and rusted ceiling.

A/N: There it is, a little movie night for Koda and Vanellope. So, 'I dreamed a dream' be sure to check that out and leave a review. Please review (This story as well), thanks.


End file.
